Invader Zim: Future
Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Nickelodeon Movies Logos Appears Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox present... A Nickelodeon Movies Production... ' INVADER ZIM' ' FUTURE' Logo fades away. Zooms in to Irk. Zak is working in his lab. His Bench is covered in Schematics and a Computer above. All sorts of Tools' are scattered around. He is working on a Schematics for a SIR unit Upgrade.'' He is talking out loud to Himself about ramdom Odds and Ends. Really mumbles. Zak: At last! I Am the greatest engineer ever! Zak: *Types something in the computer* The Tallests must hear about this! Fades to the Massive. Zara: *Does her military training but it's familiar with karate* Zara: *Ends her kick combo with a Sword Slash.* Dummy: *Dummy head falls off.* Incoming Transmission beeps Irken Bridge Attendant: Incoming Transmission Sirs. Tallest Red: Put it in the big screen! Transmission starts on the big screen Zak: My Tallests! I Have Done It! Tallest Red: Done with What Zak? Zak: Why, I've Successfully created the substance *creepily* green plasssmmaaaa. Tallest Purple: Hm... So? Zak: SO!!!! Do You understand what it Means!!!??? Tallest Purple: Not Exactly... Zak: THIS Is one of the most DESTRUCTIVE substances in the known universe! And also a very effective power source. Tallest Purple: Um...Ok. Tallest Red: Well, This is Great News. How Good is it in weapons? Tallest Purple: Yeah. I Guess. Zak: That's why I Made it! It is the most DESTRUCTIVE Substance in the universe! Tallest Red: So It's a Good Weapon then? Zak: Isn't That what I Said!? Tallest Red: No, Not Really. Zara: *Stll does her karate combos.* Aranea: *Raises score of 10* Zak: You're right! I Have Talked too much. I'll Leave you with your Business. Zak out. Screen turns blank Tallests' look each other Confused. Aranea: Go Zara Go! Zara: *Slices dummy body in half* -Meanwhile on Earth...- Zim: WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?! GIR: It's a thing! Hee hee hee. *runs to the door yelling* Zim: What is this..."Thing"? Gir: ....I Really Don't Know. Zim: Hmm... GIR: Hee hee hee hee hee. *Runs outside and does snow angels in the grass GIR: Woooo, It's Itchy! Zim: Mmmhhh... Zara: *Knocks on the door* Zim: Who is it? GIR: *Comes in holding a gopher* I Got a Gopher! He's my Friend. YEEEYYYYY! GIR: YEEYYYY! Zim: Another One? GIR: Oooooo! Zara: *Snaps to wear off disguise* Look, I'm Not like Tak this time. GIR: *Sits on the floor* Zara: Not here for Revenge. Zim: Good. I Don't want to have to deal with another blabber mouth. Zim: So, What are you here for? Zara: Meh, Just visiting. GIR: Sammiches!!!! Zim: Just a Minute. I Have to go get moofy out of robodad's mouth. GIR: *Giggles for no reason* Zim: Wait, if your not here to pull revenge on me, then why are you at my house? GIR: Hmhm Zim: Just to waste my time? Zara: Sorry, I'll go now. *Snaps again* GIR: Noooooo! I'll Miss you! Zim: She's just a Prankster isn't she? Zara: I Heard it. Zim: No offense. GIR: Yeeeyyyy! *Eats gopher* GIR: I Got a gopher in me! *Gir giggles and walks away* Zim: *Looks at GIR* GIR: *Waves and continues away* Zim: Weird. Cuts to Zara's manor Zara: *Admires herself in the mirror* Zara's computer beeps Zak: Zara, I Have Completed Your armor. Give me your coordinance and i will deliver it personaly. This is Zak by the Way! Zak: Zak out. Zak awaits the response of Z'ara'' Zara: Coordinates is: X:200 Y:350 Zak: Very Well! I'll be there in...*Starts doing math out loud* 6 Months Give or Take. Zara: Ok. Zak: *Loads up his ship and takes off* -6 MONTHS LATER- Zak Lands his ship outside the manor and steps out. He puts on his disguise and cloaks his voot Zak:What a horrible rock this is. *knocks the door* Zara: *Opens the door* Zak: Zara! I Have the armor your assistant told me to make. I had to use this picture of you to get size comparisons so i hope it fits. Zara: Ok. Zak: Oh! You might want the Picture back. Your Assistant Dropped it and she might want it back. Zara: Ok, I'll give it to her soon. Zak: That would be preferred, I'll be able to stay in your shelter unit for a while correct? I Don't want to spend 6 months in the ship again for a good long time. Zara: Sure. Zak: Good! What other invaders are stationed on this horrible place? Zara: Well, I Think Zim is stationed here. Zak: *Twitches* Zim? Zara: Yes, The Exlie. Zak: How are you still doing here? You remember what he did to Irk Correct? Zara: Yep. Zak: I Mean I like the guy, But, He's cost us so much grief in the past. Zara: Yes, Yes He did. Zak: Well, if your still here, then he can't be that bad. Just No giant mechs. Zara: Ok... *blushes and sighs* Zak: Hmm. Well, If we're done out here I would very much like to get out of this HIDIOUS outfit. Zara: Ok. Both of them walk inside the manor. Zak: Finally! *Takes off disguise* Zak: Can you please open up a line of communication with Invader Vax on planet Vort? Zara: Ok. Line gets established and beeps on Vax's end Fades to Vax's lab on Vort Vax is working There are schematics for a new ship for the Irken Armanda Beep is heard Vax: Hm? *Opens transmission* Vax: Who is it? Zak: Vax! My Good friend. You'll never believe what nasty planet i'm on. Vax: Where are you? Zak: That lovely little beverage smudge on the universe map earth. You know, the one where we sent that exile Zim. Joy Huh? Vax: Who's Zim? Zak: You remember Operation Impending Doom 1? That's all I Need to say. Vax: Oh Yes. Is Zim the moron who blew up my ship with a giant mech suit? Zak: Uh-huh, Vax: He also shoved me up a tube, and sent me towards the core of the smeetries when i was a smeet. Zak: Well, That's not in my records but regardless. Yep, That's the one. Zak: Oh! Zara, Have you met Vax? Zara: Well, Er... Not Yet. Zak: Well then, Vax! This is Zara, I'm staying with her until my return to Irk. Zara: Hello. Vax: I've heard of you, Zara. Zara: Ok. Zak: So, Vax, any news from Vort? Vax: Me and the other scientists are working on schematics for a new ship for the Irken Armanda called the "Cannon Sweeper". Zak: Exellent! It's coming along well then? Vax: Yes. Zak: Good. Vax: Ok. Zak: Well if there is nothing else, tell everyone I wont be Back for a while. Like I Said, I'm Staying with Zara and i don't feel like calling everybody. Vax: Ok. Zak: Well then have a good one. Invader Zak Out. Zak: *Ends transmission* So what next Miss Zara? Zara: Umm... Zara: I Can't Think what to do right now... Zak: We Could Cause troble for the Natives, That's what Irkens do. Zara: Ok... Zara: Where can we cause trouble... Zara: Hmm... Zak: *Starts laughing evil, increasing in volume and intensity over time* Ding! Fades to Skool Zak: What is this Establishment? Zara: This might be the place where Zim goes to... Zak: Soooo...we came to distrupt him? Zara: Maybe. Zak: Hmm... What should we do? Zara: I Dunno. Zak: What do the inhabitants do here anyway? Zara: *Reads sign* It Says: Building for Learning, Studying, Blablabla. Zak: So it is a military training facility? Zara: I'm not sure. But We'll go in. Zak: I suppose it wont hurt to figure out. ONWARD! Zak and Zara goes inside the Skool. Zak: *Whispers to Zara* This is horrible training. How Have we not destroyed them yet? Zara: I Forgot! We Need to put on our disguises! *Snaps* Zara: We Have to Act like those Silly Species. Zak: *Gags* Zak: *Puts on disguise outside* Zak: HA! Look at that head on that one! *Points to Dib* Zara: *Whispers to Zak* Just pretend i'm your sister ok? Zak: Sister? Zara: Pretend it was like that. Zak: Alright then. How do they act? *Dib walks up* Zak: MY SISTER! THAT'S WHAT SHE IS! YES! Dib:... Dib: Are you new? Zara: Yeah... Dib: Are you aliens? Zak: NO! Dib: Good. Zak: I think I did pretty good. You could use some work though. *starts to walk down hallway* Dib: I'm watching them... Miss Bitters: Class, These Are the new students. Miss Bitters: Say your name, New Students! Zak: I AM ZAK! Miss Bitters: And You? Zara: I'm Sarah. Miss Bitters: Ok, you'll need a place to sit. Zak: MY SISTER! yes. Miss Bitters: YOU! *Points to student behind Dib* Your being transferred to the under ground classroom. Zak Walks Over and Sits Miss Bitters: And You! *Points to Poonchy* You're Also being transferred to the underground classroom. Zara goes to her new seat. Zim: *Whispers to Zara* You Again? Zara Ignores. Zara: Sorry For Disturbing you Yesterday Zim. Dib: You. Dib: I'm Watching You. Dib: And Your Little Sister. Zara: I'm Not Little. Zak: I don't blame you little Earth filth. Dib: Would a Human call his own kind a "Little Earth filth?" Miss Bitters: Yes. Zak: I just did so, probably. Dib: ... Zak: *Grins* Zim: ... Zara: *Facepalms* Miss Bitters: Everyone, if we get another student in this class, I will blow in rage. Zak to Dib: That would be neat. Dib: How? Zak: Well then, we are on completely different levels. Dib: What do you mean when you say we're on completely different levels? Zak: I do. Dib: ... Miss Bitters: Doom. Doom. Go Home now. Bell Rings Dib: Zim! Are the new students Irkens? Zim: I don't know what your talking about. THE END Credits: Zara And Aranea- NicoleMaria1010 Tallest Red , GIR and Zak -Invader Zak Tallest Purple, Zim , Dib, Miss Bitters and Vax -Invadervax Thanks For Reading! P.S This is a Real Role-Play. Category:Movies Category:Events Category:Fanon Category:Fan episodes